You're on the Air
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Twilight/Kitty Norville crossover. After Edward and the Cullen's leave in NM, Bella pulls it together and her life changes after she meets a certain werewolf talk radio host. Bella/Rosalie femslash. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"…**, You're on the Air."**

_Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by SM and the Kitty Norville series is owned by Carrie Vaughn._

Ch. 1: The Intern

KPOV

"This is Kitty Norville, the Voice of the Night, and you've been listening to The Midnight Hour. Tune in next week when the topic will be Relationships and the Supernatural," I practically purred into the microphone as the show's theme song, CCR's Bad Moon Rising, started to play. The wolf's howl that had been added to it was my own. I'd recorded it during one of the few times I'd voluntarily transformed into my wolf.

Hollywood and folklore would have everyone believe that werewolves only transformed on the full moon. The truth is that like our cousins, the shapeshifters, we can transform anytime we want but it is forced during the full moon. There were two reasons my kind never tried to correct that misconception. Firstly, it's a matter of self preservation. When the general public found out that the supernatural was real, which would probably be anytime now as the government already had an obscure report on the biology supernatural creatures, it would be easier to convince them that their lycanthropic neighbor was only dangerous during the full moon. Then secondly, the more any lycanthrope, werewolf or otherwise, changed, the more animalistic they became until only the animal remained.

"Great show," Matt, my sound engineer, said from the booth while he gave me two thumbs up.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes, he said that after every show. He'd joined me after my second show as a permanent addition when it was still just a local broadcast at KNOB. Ozzie, the station manager had been thrilled when the show was syndicated in sixty other markets because he got a percentage as the Producer. Not only did I get a sound engineer, but an office and a personal assistant as well.

After I left the studio and high-fived Matt, I headed straight to my office. Bella Swan, my assistant, was already hip deep into the research for next weeks show. Like me, she'd graduated from the University of Colorado with a BA in English. Bella had taken a job as an Intern here while she took a break from school. Ozzie had had her sorting my mail but her responsibilities just grew from there. Although still listed as an Intern on the payroll, she's the highest paid one at the station. If any of the others found out, KNOB would have a mutiny on its hands.

The two of us had bonded over books, shared complaints about old professors and the fact that she quickly deduced that I was somehow supernatural but was never bothered by it. She treated me just like a normal person which made her one of my best friends. Bella was the only one at the station that knew I was a werewolf before the big reveal show when a bounty hunter named Cormac outed me on the air as he was on his way to kill me. Thankfully, that situation worked out.

From her body language, I knew that the chocolate-eyed brunette was upset about the research she was doing. There was a story there but I wasn't going to push her. She had respected my secrecy so I had to respect hers. In the back of my mind, I knew she would tell me when the time was right.

"Hey Bells, it's been a long night. Let's blow this pop stand and hit a club to unwind. I'll call TJ to meet us somewhere," I called out to the human.

"Why not, watching you and him fight over the cute guys is always entertaining," she replied with a laugh.

"You and I both know that while TJ and I are distracting the men folk, you're going to free reign with the women," I countered playfully.

Bella did want any mature young woman in her early twenties would do, she stuck her tongue out at me as she got up from her desk and headed toward the door. I switched the light off in the office and the two of us made our way out into the street. TJ had said that he was unable to meet us, so we went back to my apartment, instead of a club, for some wine and good tunes.

*******

It was Friday night and I was on my back to the KNOB studios in Denver from a side trip down to Colorado Springs. Thanks to Detective Jessi Hardin, I'd been sucked into the investigation of a string of murders that were being committed by a rogue werewolf. Bells had found a story about a mauling down in Colorado Springs, so I decided to see if there was a connection. There wasn't, so now I had to haul ass after a wasted trip so that I made back on time for the show.

A semi had overturned and blocked all the lanes on the Northbound side of the highway. I was stuck with no way around until the semi was moved. I called Matt to tell him to put on a recording of an old episode until I made it in, if I made it in. At midnight, I turned on the radio to see which show Matt chose and received a shock after the theme song played.

"Good evening, you're listening to The Midnight Hour, I'm Izzy the Intern temporarily filling in for our beloved Voice of the Night, Kitty Norville, who is stuck in an accident out on the highway. Tonight's topic is Relationships and the Supernatural. Are you a human romantically involved with a supernatural creature, or vice versa? Maybe you're a supernatural involved with another supernatural? If so, give us a call and let's talk," Bella said in a sultry voice that I'd only heard her use when she was hitting on women at the club. I had to admit, it had gotten me wet on more than one occasion.

I was surprised with the ease the other woman had behind the microphone. She had the same sarcastic, snarky, style as me and handled the callers like a seasoned pro. The first hour went by at a light hearted pace, then came _The Call_ and everything changed in an instant.

"Hello Karen, you're on the air. I believe you had a relationship problem you wanted to talk about," Bella said airily.

"Hi…Izzy…it's my husband," Karen stammered then continued, "He just came home after being missing for several days. When I demanded to know where he'd been, his eyes turned completely black and he started to shake. He rushed past me but brushed against my arm on his way to the bed room. I think he might be possessed, what do I do?"

There was a brief pause, I heard Bella blow out a breath then respond.

"Exactly how long was he gone for and what color were his eyes before the turned black," she all but demanded.

"Ummm, he was missing for three days and his eyes looked red before they changed color. Almost like he'd been crying," the caller responded in a hesitant tone.

"Damn! Karen if there is a phone in the bed room, have your husband pick it up then get out of the house **now**. He's a vampire, but more importantly, he's a Newborn vampire and extremely unpredictable. I don't know how he has managed to control himself this long when every instinct is screaming for him to tear open your throat and drain every last drop of blood from you. Call me back on a cell phone once you're in the car and on the road," Bella commanded then there were two clicks as one extension was picked up and another cut off.

"Is this Karen's husband," she asked tentatively.

"Yeah…Tom," he responded.

"Ok, Tom, see if this sounds familiar; three days ago you were bitten then you felt like your body was on fire. When the fire burnt itself out, you no longer had a heartbeat and all of your senses were supercharged. There was also an awful burning in your throat, am I right," Bella said calmly.

"How did you know? What am I," Tom whispered back hoarsely.

"You're a vampire, Tom. The burning in your throat won't go away until you drink some blood. Here is where you have a choice, you can choose to go the traditional route and drink human blood or you can feed from animals. The traditional way makes you stronger but could cost you your humanity. Animal blood won't slake your thirst entirely but it allows you to retain more humanity and form the same kind of loving relationships as humans do. Now my call screener says the Arturo, the head of the local Vampire Coven or Family, is on the private line. He can help you, if you want I'll transfer you so the two of you can talk," she replied in the same tone one would use when talking with a child.

Traffic had started moving on the highway again as I heard Tom say yes and the line click off. Bella paused for a station identification while I floored when I was sure the cops wouldn't notice. When the break was over, Bella talked to Karen again and explained to her that not all vampires were bad but the woman had to decide if she could stay with her husband or not. The call ended and the next couple of callers asked fluff questions. They were followed by the next bombshell of the evening.

"Hello Eve, you're on the air. What's your question," Bella asked politely but I heard the first hint of strain in her voice. I guessed that the phone call with Karen and Tom had taken a lot out of her.

"You seem to know a lot about vampires, why is that," Eve queried and I had to admit that I was curious as well because I knew for a fact that Bella was human.

"That's the million dollar question but you won't like the answer; I'm a living, breathing, human. The reason I know so much about vampires is that my first and only, boyfriend was one. "Tony" and his Family explained things to me. The relationship didn't work out and they left me. I still miss them but their leaving forced me to re-examine my life and stop lying to myself about my orientation," she responded in a voice that displayed no emotion.

I pulled up to KNOB then ran into the building. Bella looked like an emotional wreck by the time I parked my but into my chair. I took while she remained quiet until the last call of the show.

"Hello caller, you're on the air. I understand that you've got something to say," I said casually. There had been no name for whoever was on the line.

"Yes, I'd like to say that I hope Karen and Tom can work through everything. It won't be easy, Izzy can attest to that. Even if they were both vampires, there's no guarantee it would work out. I used to travel with two other vampires, one of them claimed to be my mate. We came across a Vampire Family sheltering a human, and he decided he just had to kill her. He chased after her while our other companion disappeared. Looking back, my "mate" was an abusive and made me do things I'll always regret," the woman on the other end of the line commented. Her voice had taken on a pained whisper at the end.

"James is dead, Victoria, go see Laurent in Alaska. You were as much of a victim as I was when he tracked me down to Phoenix. We can't change the past, learn to forgive you and live in the present. Find the Family that Laurent went to see, they'll help you," Bella said soothingly while I stifled a gasp as the implications of her words sunk in.

*******

It'd been six months since I fled Denver after Carl and Meg, the Alpha pair of my former pack, killed TJ and banished me from the territory. I decided to do the show from the road; Matt, Bella and Ozzie held down the fort at KNOB and made sure whatever station I broadcasted from was up to snuff. I was leaving Washington, D.C., and headed for Boulder. After the strain of testifying before a Senate Committee, getting kidnapped then forced into a silver lined cell while my change was broadcast live on national television and a couple of other incidents during that trip, I was taking a break from the show.

Bella would take over while I tried to relax. She was doing a remote from CU, Boulder and I wanted to surprise her. I'd just crossed the Kansas/Colorado state line, when my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID then hit the button on the blue tooth clipped to my ear.

"Hey Matt, what's up," I asked with a smile because it was good to hear his voice.

"Kitty, Bella was attacked this morning. She's badly hurt, the doctors at the hospital in Boulder aren't giving her much of a chance to make it through the night," Matt choked out, his voice thick with emotion.

I hung up then broke the land speed record; I needed to get to that hospital. The rest of the trip flew by in a daze, the only thoughts I had were on Bella fighting for life in the hospital. As soon as the car was parked, I rushed through the hospital entrance and demanded to know which room Bella Swan was in. A nurse led me to the ICU.

The nurse left and I walked over to the bed. Charlie Swan, Bella's dad, sat to one side of it and clung to her hand desperately. We'd met a few times before but not in a situation like this. He looked up at me with haunted eyes. Even from the door, I could tell there was more wrong in the room than just my injured friend. Underneath the smells of pain and sorrow was the smell of decay and rot. It wasn't coming from Bella but her father. Charlie was dying.

"The doctors say she has too many internal injuries to survive much longer. My little girl can't die before me, there has to be a way to save her," the older man whispered then broke into heavy sobbing.

There was pleading in his eyes when he looked at me after his sobbing fit. My focus shifted between the unconscious girl and her father. I'd lost TJ; I couldn't loose Bella as well. Under the thankful gaze of Charlie, I called on the wolf to partially change. Fingers thickened then sprouted claws while sharp canines formed in my mouth.

_Please forgive me,_ I thought as I savaged her body with my fangs and claws.

I watched as the lycanthropy took hold and her wounds healed. As soon as the rest of her injuries were healed, her body would go through the change.


	2. Chapter 2

"…**, You're on the Air."**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, Carrie Vaughn owns the Kitty Norville Series._

Ch. 2: Moon Child

BPOV

I walked through SEATAC on my way to baggage claim and spotted a guy that just screamed "Intern". He held a sign that read BELLA SWAN in his hands. Obviously, the local radio station I was going to do the remote from didn't think I knew the area. Instead of paying attention to the arriving passengers, all of his focus was on the two beautiful Native American women making out not to far away from him.

"Lee Lee and Rach, stop tormenting the poor boy," I called out to them with a smirk.

Rachel Black-Clearwater and Leah Clearwater were both from the La Push Reservation as well as being the Alpha and Beta of the Seattle Shifter Pack. You see, when the La Push Pack reached eighteen member, they split roughly to create two Packs. Sam Uley still ran the La Push Pack, but Rachel took hers back to Seattle with her while she finished school. The Seattle Pack was made up of Rachel, Leah and her brother; Seth Clearwater, Quil Atterra, and Embry Call.

During the time right after the Cullen's left me, Leah became my closest friend. Shared misery at losing our supposed Soul Mates brought us together. The pain of their loss hadn't lasted long before we both realized the truth about ourselves. We were lesbians. After that epiphany, we dated until Rachel Black came home from college for Thanksgiving. The two looked at each other and Rachel phased because both girls imprinted on the other. Leah still held a special place in my heart; I gave her my virginity after all.

"BELLA," the women screamed then rushed over to hug me. In unspoken agreement, the three of us started to make out which caused Sign Boy to drop his sign and go catatonic.

We broke apart, giggling, and I told Sign Boy that I knew the way to the station and I'd go check out the studio arrangements in the morning. The rest of the Pack had already grabbed my luggage, so we left the Intern and headed out to the pimped out Conversion Van in the parking lot. Seth, Embry and Quil all pulled me into a bone crushing group hug when we finally got to the van.

"I missed you guys, too," I laughed then kissed each one on the cheek.

We all piled into the van and Seth drove us to the nearest Steak House. After several plates of food, I was finally dropped of at my hotel. I checked in then went up to my room for some much needed rest. The next few days were going to be hectic so I needed as much sleep tonight as possible.

As I laid on the bed trying to sleep, I thought about the my life over the last five years. First, Edward and the Cullen's left me. Then I realized I was a lesbian, started dating Leah Clearwater only to lose her when she imprinted on Rachel. Next, I graduated from high school during winter break and moved the Denver in the Spring, so I could go to the University of Colorado. After getting my Bachelor's Degree, I decided to take a break from school and took an Intern position at KNOB Radio; then like really got interesting.

I had been an Intern for maybe a week when I became Kitty Norville's Assistant. The two of us became best friends, not just, because we had a lot in common but because I didn't care that she was a werewolf. After I had to fill in on the show for her the first time, I told her all about my past. That just made us closer. When she had to flee the city because the dickhead Alpha of her pack exiled her and do her show on the road, I helped hold down the fort.

When she'd decided to take a break after some misadventures in the Nation's Capitol, I was going to take over the show until she got back. Unfortunately, Carl and Meg, the Alpha pair of Kitty's old pack, beat me into a coma before I could do my first remote broadcast. Kitty had been on her way back for a surprise visit when she found out. She was at the hospital just after my dad found out the doctors weren't expecting me to survive the night. Charlie begged her for help, so Kitty changed me. Later, we were joined by Ben O'Farrell, our lawyer, who'd been attacked by a werewolf while helping out his cousin, Cormac.

The three of us became a pack and eventually, Kitty and Ben got married. We had a couple of adventures then returned to Denver when her mom had gotten sick. With the backing of her old pack, Kitty and Ben were forced to kill Carl and Meg. Kitty opened a restaurant/bar that catered to the shifter/were crowd. The show was still going strong and we were about to celebrate its third anniversary, but that wasn't why I was in town.

As a precursor to the Anniversary Show, I was going to have my second "Coming Out" during this weeks broadcast. Our faithful listeners already knew I'd been in a relationship with a vampire and was a lesbian. Up until now, nobody had ever known what I looked like. Friday night, I'd be doing a remote from a ground level studio with glass walls that looked out onto one of Seattle's busiest streets. Someday soon, I needed to come out a werewolf as well.

I was still having a hard time getting to sleep when I heard the door to my room open. The Pack shuffled in sleepily then we sprawled out on the floor in a tangled mass of naked bodies. The tactile comfort of the skin on skin contact was what I'd needed to relax enough for sleep.

Seth's snoring woke me up at ten in the morning. Consciousness brought with it the memory of that one of side effects of lycanthropy was an increased libido. Being surrounded on all sides by naked flesh made my wolf and I extremely horny, too bad my current "Friend with Benefits," Det. Jessi Hardin, was back in Denver. The scent of my increasing arousal filled the room and woke everyone else up. Rachel quickly ordered the boys to get dressed and leave. The door hadn't finished shutting before she and Leah were on me, helping to take the edge off.

It was Friday and the past couple of days had passed in a blur, it didn't help any that it was the night before the full moon and my skin already itched with the fur that wanted to force its way out. Everything was already set up, the only thing I needed to do was shower and get ready. I used the time in the shower to help put the wolf into its cage and when I was finished, my human side had total control. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red blouse and some red heels.

I reached the radio station about fifteen minutes before the show started and the sidewalk on both sides of the street were packed with fans. Along with the humans, there was also a healthy mix of supernaturals. After circumventing the crowd, I entered the building through the back door. The security guard led me to the outer door to the studio where the Station Manager and the sound engineer waited to speak with me. With sixty seconds to spare, the engineer went into the booth and started the theme song. By the time it was finished, I was in my seat and the crowd outside called out in excitement.

"Welcome to The Midnight Hour, this is Izzy the Moon Child and I'll be going solo tonight because Kitty and her husband are enjoying a second honeymoon. Those of you listening from home might hear all the noise in the background. You see, I'm coming to you from glass walled studio in Seattle and the fans here are the first to see what yours truly looks like. Don't fret though; everyone else will get their chance during the Anniversary Show. Coming up soon, I'll be interviewing the first openly all vampire band, The Ungrateful Dead. The phone lines are open and you already know what to do. So let's get this party started," I spoke into the mike using my take-off-your-panties-and-spread-your-legs-because-I'm-going-to-lick-you voice.

The next twenty-five minutes were taken up answering listener calls. At half past, I interviewed the members of the Ungrateful Dead and pretty much guaranteed their careers were over. My nose had told me the second the entered the studio that they were all humans. After I'd called them on their bullshit, it hadn't taken long to get them to admit that a couple of members of the band were a human drinker's Renfields. Their Master had coached everyone how to act the part so they could fool others. With Kitty gone, they thought it was safe to be on the show. She was the only werewolf on the show, at least as far as the general public knew. Thankfully, none of the band members had demanded to find out how I'd known.

Outside my family, my Pack and my friends, I'd never admitted to being a werewolf. Much like Kitty had done in the early days of the show, I'd carefully managed to skirt around the issue. When directly asked about it by callers or interviewers, I'd always given vague responses. Kitty convinced me that I needed to come clean about my status soon. I knew the perfect time for it would be the Anniversary Show.

My current caller was regaling me with a complaint that her werewolf boyfriend only wanted to do it with her doggie style. The mental image she conjured up in my mind was hard to ignore and started making me horny all over again. I told the woman to tell her boyfriend what she wanted and if he didn't comply to stop putting out. After I ended the call, I went to station identification and tried to clear my head. It was no use, the images in my head only got worse.

The scent of my pheromones filled the air of the studio. There was an edge to them that I almost missed. _Shit, I'm in rut,_ I thought and knew this full moon was going to be a rough one. The engineer in the booth indicated we were back on the air so I forced all thoughts of my current condition to the back of my mind. The Station Manager came into the studio and sat down at the other microphone.

"As you all know, WRVN: The Raven, has been running a contest. The first person to guess the number of gumballs in the oversized machine in our lobby would win a private meeting with Izzy. Now is the time to call and give your guess," the aging wannabe rocker said while I gaped in shock.

It had been well established that any promotions such as private meet and greets with our fans were discussed before Kitty or I did any remotes. Nobody had even mentioned the possibility of doing something like that while I was here. The cocky bastard glared at me in defiance and challenged me to correct him. I noticed the phone lines were already lit up, but that was the norm for The Midnight Hour.

I watched the poor schlep in the sound booth turn pale when he answered the private line. There was little doubt that that was Ben in full lawyer mode. He held up a hand written sign with the words Law Suit written on it which made the Station Manager start to tremble a little. He knew he'd broken the privacy clause in our contract and was going to lose his job over it. I smiled sweetly as I motioned him to pick a line.

"H-hello caller, what's your guess," he stammered.

"Nine thousand two hundred and forty-six," the young woman on the other end said with certainty.

"You are correct. Please hold while we brake for station identification and we'll get your information, then Izzy will be back taking your calls," the older man forced out with false cheer.

The caller's name was Tiffany and she wanted her family to meet me after the show. With the state I was in, there was no way I could meet them tonight and tomorrow was a wash as well. We settled on meeting for brunch in my hotel room Sunday. I'd still be coming down from the effects of the full moon but it was the only time that I was available.

I made it through the rest of the show without incident. As the credits rolled, I did the usual and talked with Matt and Ozzie over the LAN line. Ben called my cell and let me know that the owner of WRVN settled for covering my expenses while I was here and firing the Station Manager in order to avoid a law suit. Part of me felt bad for the bastard but the privacy clause was added to our contracts for a reason.

I went out the same way I'd come in earlier and made my way back to the hotel. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and the faint sound of footsteps confirmed that I was being followed. My pace picked up just a bit and I barely contained my wolf's instincts to either run or turn and fight. I made a snap decision, instead of going back to the hotel; I'd lead my stalker away. Without warning, I broke into a run. In human form, my werewolf speed was reduced but it was more than enough for the task at hand.

The city passed by in a blur and soon I was moving through the trees, my unknown pursuer still a half-mile behind me. When I broke through the trees into a large clearing, I had to pause. This was the same place I'd come to watch the Cullen's play baseball and ran into the nomads, James, Victoria and Laurent. I made my way to the center of the clearing and let my wolf out of her cage.

I felt my fingers thicken and claw sprout from their tips while my canines dropped and my other teeth became more wolf-like. The change stopped there, my wolf refused to let it go further for reasons I couldn't fathom. My would-be assailant had chosen that moment to enter the clearing but instinct had taken over; the fight was on.

RPOV

Tiffany and Amber Berkley had joined my family about a year after we left Bella. The twin vampires had been Bunnies at the Playboy Club in Chicago back in the late sixties and early seventies. The nineteen-year-old coeds had caught the eye of a nomad that was passing through and he turned them. Each of the twins was like a three-way bulb permanently set on dim. They made Tanya look like a MENSA candidate but somehow managed to get Edward and Emmett wrapped around their fingers.

Everyone thought I'd kill the tramp when Emmett left me for Amber, but the truth was that I was relieved. I loved Em to death but I'd always been more into women than men. Besides, I knew there was more to life than his incessant need for sex, pranks and video games. The man was an overgrown child and needed somebody who appreciated that.

The girls had lived in Denver before meeting up with us in Alaska. While there, they'd become fans of a radio show, The Midnight Hour. Once it was syndicated, the two forced us to listen. The entire family had become fans of the show; Kitty and Izzy were my kind of women. When Tiffany learned that Izzy was going to be doing a remote from Seattle, she'd convinced us to go there for a mini vacation.

That's how I found myself standing with twins, among a throng of sweaty humans, outside the studio where Izzy was going to broadcast The Midnight Hour. The rest of the family had opted to listen to the show from the comfort of our hotel. I started to feel boxed in because of all the bodies pressed together. After letting the twins know I was going for some air, I wondered around until I caught a familiar scent of freesias. It was more potent than I remembered which seemed impossible, so I followed around to the back of the radio station.

I held back a gasp when I saw the woman the scent belonged to walk within a circle of light near the back door. Bella Swan looked more beautiful now than she did in high school. She'd matured and had curves in all the right places. When the security guard opened the back door then called her Izzy, I went into shock. After my mind recovered, I all but ran back to the twins that had found a good spot to see Izzy the Moon Child through the windows of the studio. My cell phone rang just before I reached them.

"OH MY GOD! Bella is Izzy, our little sister is Izzy," Alice shrieked on the other end of the line. It looked as though she'd had a vision of what I just witnessed. I ended the call because I didn't want to share this with Tiffany or Amber.

The twins and I watched as Bella entered the studio and took her place behind the microphone. When the show started, my panties had gotten soaked when my idiot brother's ex spoke. Her voice simply oozed sex and held to promise of sated desires. Only Alice knew the real reason I'd been such a bitch to Bella when she was with Eddie because I'd been crushing on her, hard. As long as I acted like a bitch, and kept images of a naked Emmett in my head, I'd kept my secret safe. From the day we left her behind, all I wanted to do was find her and apologize.

My sisters and I laughed our asses off when Izzy exposed The Ungrateful Dead as the posers they were. I was happy when Tiffany won the radio contest so we'd get to hang out with Bella on Sunday. The twins ran back to the hotel to plan what everyone would be wearing with Alice, but I headed around back because I needed just one more look at the woman that starred in all my fantasies.

The wind was blowing towards me when Bella exited the building. Her freesia scent was definitely stronger than it had been when she was a teenager. There was also a wildness to it that had never been there before. My head stared to get foggy and I realized that there was something else there as well, pheromones. In that instant I'd learned Bella's deepest secret; Bella Swan was a werewolf. More than that, she was a werewolf that was currently in rut.

Primal need drove me to follow her, but it was rational thought that allowed me to maintain control. After I watched the live feed when Kitty Norville changed into wolf form, I've read everything I could get my hands on. The Volturi stopped lying about hunting the Children of the Moon into extinction and revealed that the source of the Italian Coven's animosity with the werewolves stems from Caius' affair with an Alpha's sister that ended badly. In fact, it had almost cost the Vampire King his unlife.

Their archives held some pretty thorough, first hand, accounts of werewolves. Those, along with Kitty's book and research studies the Center for the Study of Paranatural Biology helped me plan what I was about to do. I blatantly followed the brunette without any attempt to hide it. As soon as she sensed my presence, she took off out of the city. Once I counted silently to twenty, I ran after her.

Bella stopped running when she reached our old baseball clearing. As I stepped out of the trees, I noticed that she had partially changed and now had claws and fangs. _Good, I want this to be a fair fight;_ I thought when I began to move closer to the werewolf. Even at this distance, I could tell that her wolf was in charge, so Bella could only operate instinctively. With a garbled howl, the brunette rushed toward me, the rut melee had begun.

I made no effort to dodge her attack and claws shredded my silk blouse and left cuts on my skin that quickly healed. When the werewolf moved in for her next strike, I just opened my arms and caught her as she jumped. Lycanthropes were very strong, but not as strong as vampires were. I squeezed her tightly in my embrace then with vampire speed, I lanced the tender flesh of her throat with my teeth and sucked deeply from the wound. Her blood was the most amazing thing I'd ever tasted, but after a couple of healthy pulls, my thirst was sated so I lathed the wound closed with my tongue.

Bella relaxed and started whimpering in pleasure as I drank from her. The whole purpose of the rut melee was to help an unmated female chose a suitable mate. A female and her potential mate would get into a fight that was never life threatening. If the mate were able to subdue the female and wrap its jaws around her throat, then female would go docile for the duration of her rut so that the mating could happen. Werewolves, much like their wild kin, mated for life.

I held the younger woman until she fell asleep. There was plenty of time fuck her senseless before brunch with the family on Sunday. I wanted her to be surrounded by my scent so that she would remember she was now mine. There was little doubt there would be Hell to pay come Sunday. Just because female werewolves get all docile while they're in rut doesn't mean that they're submissive. The little time I'd had to observe Bella made me believe she was a very dominant wolf.

My cell buzzed with an incoming text message. I pulled it from my pocked, flipped the screen and read it.

**Congrats, just realize you are so going to get it Sunday morning.**

** Luv, Ali.**

I smiled then deleted the text. I wasn't going to worry about Sunday until it got here. My Bella could do what she wanted to me at that point. For now, she was docile and at my mercy. The wolf would still be in control when Bella woke up, it wouldn't take much to get her out of those restrictive clothes and see how many times I got her to howl my name before the moon rose and she was forced to shed her human form.


	3. Chapter 3

"…**, You're on the Air."**

Ch. 3: Moondance

BPOV

_ I was still trapped in my two-legged, furless hide. I felt the cool body of another furless hide pressed against my back. There were useless forelegs…arms, the Other that shared my body whispered, wrapped around me. The scent of the body behind me smelled of female, snow, winter wind, the hunt, safety, home and Mate. One of its arms brushed down the vulnerable parts of my front; the paw touched and stroked my sex while the other paw pinched my teats._

_ The Other screamed from her cage in my mind, "We don't want this, we didn't give permission!"_

_ Other was right, we didn't give permission. Only the Alpha pair can take and touch without permission. But the Alphas are good and never do that. They never force, only ask in the way that only wolves can when they sense my need. We were unmated and they loved us, they cared for us and kept us save; me and my Other._

_ I started to struggle, the inner chains kept me from becoming my four-legged self. The arms tightened around me, the paw at my teats moved to my nose and I took the scent deep into my lungs. Teeth were pressed into the flesh at my throat, not biting just a warning. Memories of the night flooded me, the rut melee. This was Mate, the scent and body surrounding me was Mate. She had bested me, I must submit. My body relaxed then went limp. My legs parted and two fingers from the paw entered me while another pressed into my pleasure bundle…clit, the Other whispered._

_ "You're safe, I love you, you're mine," Mate breathed in my ear then nipped along my neck and shoulder._

_ My muscles started to tense in preparation for climax. Mate sense this and increased her efforts until pleasure exploded throughout my body and I howled. Mate removed the fingers from inside me then shifted so she was on top of me. I wanted to rest but Mate wasn't having that. She slid down my front and forced my legs farther apart with her paws. She sniffed my sex then started to lap it with her tongue. Another climax rushed through me which made me howl again._

_ I lost track of the number of times Mate made me howl. Finally she stopped and I fell into an exhausted sleep curled around her. Mate loved us, she cared for us, she'd keep us safe._

_ I awoke as the moon rose. The inner chains fell away and my body melted then reformed, fur grew. I was Wolf again, fully and completely, and I was free. I wanted to run and play in the woods. To hunt and fill my belly with meat, marrow and blood, but I couldn't. Mate must go first. She must find the prey to kill. She must lead and I must follow, that is the way of rut. I can do nothing until Mate gives permission. I sat on my haunches and whined as I looked at her. The Other fumed from inside me that this wasn't right, that we were Beta in the Pack, dominant not submissive. Other and I agreed on that but no matter how hard I tried to assert myself, this was rut and I must obey Mate. She'd won the right to lead… "Until rut is over," Other whispered and I smiled wolfishly._

RPOV

Just as all my reading had told me, when Bella woke up at dawn her wolf was still in control. She panicked briefly then tried to break free from my embrace, but I held fast and made her take in my scent as my teeth touched her throat. Her body relaxed and went limp. The scent of her pheromones had become even more potent than last night. They shut down most of my rational thought with the driving need to take what was mine, to mate, so I did. From sunrise until two in the afternoon, I made her howl until she was past the point of exhaustion.

When she finally went to sleep curled around me, the intensity of her pheromones lessened and I was able to think clearly. Never in my life had I ever been so forceful and unrelenting when it came to sex. Bella was my mate, all I wanted to do was love her, take care of her and keep her safe. But when her pheromones were heavy in the air, all bets were off. Then I had to have her under me meekly as I fucked her into a near coma.

Bella slept, nestled in my arms until moonrise. When she began to show signs of waking up, I let her go so that she could change once her eyes were open. Her transformation from human to wolf was fluid. I watched as a ripple started at her spine then worked outward, as one form replaced the other. The entire process had taken less than a minute. Her wolf was sleek and beautiful with fur that reminded me a bit of a Husky, black fur along her muzzle and body with white fur covering her lower jaw, underside and legs.

The wolf sat on her haunches then looked to the woods. I was confused when she didn't take off running. Amber eyes looked at me, she whined and something amazing happened; I heard the wolf's thoughts. They "sounded" human with animal undertones. Bella's wolf didn't know my name, referring to me as Mate instead. Her thoughts told me that I had to lead, to choose what we hunted and all of that. It was at that moment that I realized that there was more to the rut melee and mating than I'd read about.

I bolted into the woods and she followed. It wasn't long before I brought down a deer for us. The wolf waited until I finished drinking the blood and gave her the signal to eat. She tore into the carcass and ate her fill; this had been the most efficient hunt I'd ever had. Normally, there would've been more waste because after I drained the deer, I needed to bury it so hikers wouldn't find it. Now that there were both blood and meat missing, the body could be left for the scavengers and any stray hikers that found it wouldn't know a vampire had been involved.

After she'd cleaned herself from the hunt, we ran and played through the forest. All the while, I'd been leading us back in the direction of Seattle. By the time the wolf started to show signs of fatigue, we were already back in the city and moving cautiously through shadowed back allies to her hotel. Nobody saw us when I brought us in the rear of the building. I didn't relax until the door to her room was safely shut behind us. I'd noticed a shopping bag next to the door, in the hallway, and had picked it up. While the wolf looked around the room, I opened the bag and noticed clothes; Alice had seen that I'd need a change of clothes.

I pealed out of my shredded top and dirt encrusted pants then my underwear. Naked, I crawled into the bed as the wolf joined me. Her fur was silky and warm against my cold marble skin. I held the wolf as she fell asleep then watched, and felt it, as she slowly changed back to human in my arms. The sleeping Bella snuggled closer while I pulled the blankets over us.

At seven in the morning, I felt Bella's breathing and heart rate change as she started to wake up. I was a little worried about how the next few minutes were going to go. Before I could react, Bella's muscles tensed then I found myself pinned to the mattress. Instinctively, I struggled but couldn't get free. The light bulb went off in my head as I understood that Bella's wolf had wanted to mate so she hadn't used her full strength. I also realized that my inability to break free was more mental than physical, I didn't want to. Everything that I'd read made me underestimate a werewolf's strength; vampires were still stronger, but only marginally so.

Bella's chocolate eyes held an evil playfulness when she pierced me with her gaze. With a devilish smirk, she nipped her way down my body then forced my legs apart. _OH MY GOD_, my mind screamed as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body shivered.

BPOV

I woke up in the cold, comforting, embrace of Rosalie Hale. I'd been a werewolf long enough to remember everything that happened when I went Wolf. The chase, the rut melee, the mating and then hunting and playing in the forest under the full moon all flashed through my memory. Rosalie was my mate and my heart swelled with my love for her. If I was completely honest, I'd always thought she was a Goddess and as much as I'd been a confused teen I would've willing worshipped her, if she'd have let me. Despite that, I couldn't let her get away with thinking I was some submissive bitch.

My muscles tensed then I pinned her to the bed. When I looked at her, she wore an expression that told me she'd expected me to be angry, to yell at her or something. I put playfulness in my gaze that let her know that I wasn't angry but I'd be getting my revenge. I gave love bites down her body then forced her legs apart; she was already wet to the point that the sheet under her was soaked.

Some experts have argued that lycanthropy is a disease that gives more benefits to the victim than it brings disadvantages. They point out that even in human form we retain a portion of our werewolf strength and heightened senses. Then there was the rapid healing and immunity to all other diseases. These were offset by an increased metabolism that caused us to have a higher body temperature than the average human and the necessity to eat more. An allergy to silver that was lethal. Then there was having to deal with instincts and emotions that were so intense that they were practically overwhelming. Let's not forget the coup-de-gras, being forced to become an animal on the night of a full moon.

There were things that the scientists hadn't discovered yet, things we deliberately kept hidden. Like the fact we could change forms whenever we wanted. Lycanthropes that constantly changed when it wasn't necessary became increasingly more bestial until they have no humanity left. Then there was the whole aging thing and even we didn't understand that one. Some lycanthropes aged normally, some very slowly and yet others still that were virtually immortal. Their bodies perpetually regenerated dying cells so that they could remain in prime condition.

All of the benefits of my condition were undetectable because they were all internal. For all intents and purposes, there is no outward sign that somebody has lycanthropy. That particular belief was a falsehood we foster to hide the one physical change the disease makes to our human bodies. A change that ninety percent of my kind view with embarrassment; an eight-inch tongue that would do Gene Simmons proud, and given my orientation it's a body modification I learned to use quite well.

I paused for a moment to inhale the scent of her arousal, and then I gave her clit a long, slow lick that started at the root of my tongue and ended with a quick flick of the tip. Rosalie moaned, her body shivered and she let out a loud moan. I continued to do that which caused her muscles to coil and tense. I kept her at the brink, whenever it looked as if she'd fall over the edge I increased the time between licks. For twenty minutes I kept her body vibrating with the need for release, and then I granted it. She came long and hard, I lapped up her sweet juices as if they were cream. When her slit was clean, I repeated the process two more times. Her body was still shaking with her third orgasm when I straightened my tongue and thrust it inside her. There had been barely any time for her to rest as I thrust my tongue in and out of her in a steady rhythm while pinching her clit between my index and middle fingers and flicked it with the tip of my thumb. My mate screamed my name as her juices gushed around my tongue and around my face.

The poor vampire looked like an exhausted human by the time I clean my face and worked my way back up her body. I put a soft kiss on her lips then nuzzled my face into her neck.

"Wow, I guess that showed me, huh," Rosalie said in a deadpan voice and I giggled.

There was a healthy pause after she said that. I just basked in the safety and comfort of her arms, as well as the warmth of the love I felt for her. We both seemed unwilling to break the spell of being in our own little world. I felt her body tense before she spoke.

"You're not mad at me, are you," she asked hesitantly.

"No, I know we have a lot to talk about but you're my Mate and I love you. There will be time to talk about everything later," I replied and hoped she heard the honesty in my voice.

"I love you too," she whispered back then kissed my head as her body relaxed.

I turned my head to look at the alarm clock; it read 9:00 a.m. With a groan, I rolled out of the bed and out of my lover's arms. There was only an hour and a half left before my brunch with Tiffany and her family. Rosalie propped herself up on her elbow and watched as I dashed over to the dresser to pull out clean underwear, stone washed skinny jeans, white tank top and a blue and white flannel shirt.

"Listen, I have this stupid brunch thing the radio station cooked up, so a fan and her family will be stopping by. I'd rather spend time curled up with you. If you want to stay, I'll be all yours when they leave," I said as I turned back to look at the Goddess stretched out on my bed.

"I know, I was there watching the broadcast. Even if I hadn't been, I'd still be showing up with Tiffany and the others," Rose smiled as she commented.

When she noticed my puzzled expression, she quickly continued, "Tiffany and her twin sister Amber joined the family about a year after Edward forced us to leave you. You have to believe me when I say that nobody wanted to do that but you know what happens when Eddie makes up his mind about something. Anyway, Tiffany became Edward's mate and Amber became Emmett's. The two girls had lived in Denver before finding us and were big fans of the show. When it became syndicated, the forced us to listen and we all became fans. Alice and I usually find a quiet place to listen to the show or wait until the recording is available for download on iTunes."

A couple of years ago, what I'd just heard would've shocked me, but since doing the show and becoming a werewolf, coincidences like that don't surprise me anymore. From the tone she'd used, I knew Rose and Alice didn't like the twins. My mind conjured up the image of a couple of silicone implant, bleached blonde stripper types. I guess Edward's standards had fallen since our time together.

"I think we need to take a shower then straighten this place up before our family gets here," I comment as I held a hand out to her, my body thrummed with nervous energy at the thought of seeing the Cullen's again. Rose smiled when I'd said, _OUR Family._ She took my hand and followed as I guided her into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"…**., You're on the Air"**

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers and Carrie Vaughn own their respective worlds. I'm just having some fun with them._

Ch. 4: Family Reunion

RPOV

I eagerly allowed Bella to lead me into the bathroom. She started the shower and when the spray was hot enough, we got in. If it had been any other day, the two of us would've re-enacted the shower scene from every porno ever made. We stared wistfully into each others eyes as we both realized that between the twins' eagerness to meet Izzy and Alice's desire to see her best friend/sister, the family would more than likely arrive early. That didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun while we cleaned each other off.

Bella soaped me up then rinsed me off first, so that I could have the room straightened up before the others arrived. When it was my turn to follow suit, I paused when I reached her right hand. The scar that was left over from the whole James nightmare looked different. When I asked about it, the petite werewolf blushed, and then admitted to engaging in some "Blood Play" with a vampire lover she'd had a brief fling with. That led to a detailed account of her sexual history, including the only two men that she'd slept with. In total, Bella had been with seven people in the time my family wasn't around.

Ironically, it wasn't the sex that bothered me but the blood play. In a show of possessiveness, I bit down on the old scar claiming it as my own. Then I bit where her right shoulder and neck met. I only swallowed a mouthful of her intoxicating blood and left just enough venom behind to form a scar of my own. I pulled back to admire my handiwork with smug satisfaction. Bella let out a mock huff of exasperation.

"You could've just as easily put a ring on my finger, instead of leaving a scar," she remarked coyly.

I stared at my mate in shock. We'd only been together for a day and I hadn't even considered talking about marriage because I hadn't wanted to scare her. My rational self knew that her wolf had already mated with me but I figured it'd take her human side a while to warm up to the idea. Just like the old Bella, the new one didn't react how you thought she would.

I asked the logical question, "Is that you or the wolf talking?"

"Both, we know who we belong to, and who we love," she replied with sincerity.

Bella kissed me lovingly on the lips then pushed me gently out of the shower. The room still needed to be straightened up before our family got here and it was also her way of giving time to process the last couple of minutes of conversation. I dried off, got dressed and went to work. With vampire speed, the room was cleaned up in no time. That left plenty of time to think.

The simple truth of the situation was that I loved Bella Swan with every fiber of my being. To the point that I went out of my way, once I realized she was in rut, to mate with her. I was as much hers as she was mine; an equal partnership. The more I thought about it, the more I loved the idea of the two of us being settled down as a married couple, not just a mated pair. The only thing I wouldn't ask her to do was give up her career. Her job, friends and life were back in Denver. I always wanted to live in Colorado; the problem was how to tell the others.

I was snapped out of my musings by a knock at the door. A quick look at the clock told me it was 9:30 a.m. and as predicted, they were early. I let the family wait at the door for a couple of minutes while I ordered room service for Bella. After I'd hung up the phone, I reluctantly opened the door.

TPOV

Amber and I had the rest of the family out the door and on the way to the hotel for our meeting with Izzy. I knew we'd be way early but I didn't care. What surprised me the most was the fact the Alice was just as excited about the meeting. Between the three of us, the others eventually caved. A fifteen minute walk at human speed later and we were riding the elevator up to the seventh floor.

Amber flashed down the hall as soon as the doors opened and knocked on Izzy's door. After a couple of minutes, Rosalie opened it and let us in. The room looked nice but reeked of sex. I glared at Rose and she smiled back unrepentantly. She motioned us to take any of the available seating.

"Where's Izzy, Rose," I demanded hotly.

The older vampire indicated the bathroom. I was about to demand some answers when the bathroom door opened and Izzy walked into the room wearing casual clothes and drying her hair. Alice launched herself at the other woman.

"BELLA," my pixie like sister screamed as Izzy easily caught her and hugged the vampire close.

_Izzy…Bella…Isabella…Isabella Swan; holy shit Izzy is Eddiekins ex, Bella Swan,_ I thought. A light bulb went off in both mine and my twin's heads. We both remember the story of Izzy's vampire boyfriend that had broken her heart. Edward looked upset as he read our thoughts but we still managed to surprise him by pouncing on him and kicking his ass.

"YOU JACKASS," we screamed as our fists beat the shit out of him.

"I guess they figured out you're the vampire that took me out in the woods then dumped me," Bella laughed then Emmett and Jasper joined us.

EPOV

Carlisle had finally gotten the others to stop beating me after about five minutes. While I freely admitted that I deserved it, Bella laughing the whole time didn't help the situation. I sat up and noticed that she was curled up in Rose's lap, rubbing soothing circles on my sister's back. Once everyone was clam, we looked expectantly at the human.

"Bella, there are so many questions; could just explain things," Carlisle asked.

"Sure, but if Edward growls or interrupts during any part of it I'll have the boys kick his ass," she answered and pointed to my brothers, who looked more than willing to comply.

She started to fill us in on the highlights of her life without us. The whole lesbian thing was a relief. Though from my brothers' thoughts, they both found it arousing. Bella was finishing up talking about her relationship with Leah Clearwater when I interrupted her.

"I may not understand the whole lesbian thing, but at least you were never with any other men," I said and my family looked at me like I was the most insensitive jerk on the planet.

"Newsflash, Eddie, I've been with two men. I took Seth to Tahoe for his seventeenth birthday and made a man out of him because he was so shy and virginal it was too cute to pass up. Then there's Ben. I slept with him on a regular basis because up until last night, it was his right," she replied, her voice filled with condescension.

I was too shocked by her answer, so I was thankful when Carlisle asked the obvious question.

"Who is Ben and why was it his right to have sex with you," he queried in a concerned tone.

Bella went on with her story. She told about college, being an Intern at KNOB, Kitty, Charlie begging Kitty to change her when Bella had been attacked and the doctors' hadn't expected her to live through the night. Then she explained the dynamics of a werewolf pack. About how the Alpha pair had the right to have sex with anyone in the pack; it was a way to gain submission without the need for blood shed. Apparently, Kitty and Ben never really enforced that right. The only reason they both occasionally slept with Bella was because she was the Beta and unmated. Now that Rose had become her mate, that wouldn't happen anymore.

Bella's cell rang so she stepped out into the hall to answer it. I used the opportunity to read everyone's minds. Rose was blissful while my parents, brothers and remaining sister were thrilled to have Bella back. Amber wanted to castrate me for what I'd done to the werewolf when she was still human. Tiffany's thoughts were the most distressing. She thought that Bella was so much better than her and she wondered when I'd leave her.

We all heard a muffled sobbing then something hit to floor outside the room with a dull thud. Rose rushed outside, through the open door we saw Bella curled up on the ground. Her face was a mask of pain as tears flowed from her vacant eyes. Esme and Alice rushed out to help. I noticed Rose pick up her mate's discarded cell phone and start speaking to whoever was on the other end while the other two vampires got Bella back into the room.

"Bella's mother and stepfather were killed in a car crash; their two-week old baby was the only survivor. Bella is the only living relative and the authorities want her in Florida," my sister explained when she came back into the room and went to comfort the brunette werewolf.

My family sprang into action; Carlisle was on his cell phone making plane and hotel reservations while Esme and Jasper where on their phones talking to real estate agents and our family attorney. Alice flashed about the room packing up Bella's things. Emmett and Amber went down to the lobby to check out and get the car. I just pulled Tiffany into my lap and the two of us kept out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

"…**., You're on the Air."**

Ch. 5: Baby Makes Three

RPOV

Bella had been catatonic since she'd gotten the call from Florida. My family had sprung into action and now the two of us were ensconced in the Penthouse Suite of the Jacksonville Double Tree. I hadn't left her side for a moment but constantly murmured soothing words and comforted her with my touch. The rest of the family had gone to Denver to make sure everything was ready when we got there. When my mate fell into an exhausted sleep, I went over to the table and pulled out the file Jasper had given me from my purse.

The file contained legal paperwork that my brother had J. Jenks, the family attorney and master document forger, draw up. I re-read the contents, a Palimony Agreement and all the necessary legal paperwork that said we were Committed to each other. That included a Commitment License from the State of Vermont that was postdated to the week before Bella's broadcast in Seattle. There were copies of forms that legally changed her name to Isabella Marie Swan-Hale. The final document was a car title for a new Humvee H3 Hybrid that would be delivered to the hotel in the morning.

During the flurry of activity when the crisis started, Bella's cell phone rang twice. The first time it was Gail Norville, Kitty's mom, the older human had pretty much adopted her, much like Esme had, soon after they met. Gail had been shocked when I answered the phone and demanded to know where her un-official daughter was. I explained about the mating, which she was thrilled about and then the news from Florida, which upset her. I told her about my family's plans and gave her Esme's cell number when she asked for it. Three minutes after she ended the call, my mother's cell rang, it was Gail. The two women held a quiet discussion; no doubt they were planning the best way to circle the wagons.

The second call was from Kitty; she'd heard the news from Gail and wanted to check on things for herself. Like her mother, the werewolf was thrilled about Bella finally mating and grieving for her loss. She and her mate, Ben, had been in Key West enjoying the laid-back atmosphere when they'd gotten the news. The two of them were going to meet us in Jacksonville.

Bella let out a soft whine in her sleep. I closed the file, placed on the table then crawled into bed and cocooned my distressed lover in my arms. Part of me dreaded the days ahead because too much had changed too quickly for Bells to adjust. It wouldn't be tomorrow or the next day, but soon the full weight of everything would hit her and she'd have a meltdown. It was going to hurt to see her like that but I'd be there through every minute of it as I gave what comfort I could.

"Rose, where are we," my Bella asked groggily.

"Jacksonville, baby," I whispered back as turned her in my arms to face me.

I watched as things clicked into place for her. There'd been a storm of emotions in her eyes but she quickly locked them down. The only one I could still see in them was her love for me. It shown brighter than the sun from her chocolate depths. That love was slowly replaced by something else, lust. Her eight-inch tongue lolled out of her mouth, which made my breath hitch. That sinful organ had given me so much pleasure yesterday morning but I knew there wasn't enough time to do much this morning. The werewolf was just looking to keep herself distracted from the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

"As much as I'd love to ravaged by that deliciously wicked tongue of yours, we don't have the time. The appointment with Family Services is at 10:30 this morning and you still need to eat something. Besides, we've got visitors coming soon," I was barely able to explain because her tongue had snaked its way up my neck.

The brunette gave me such an adorable pout that I almost caved. When that didn't work, her expression changed. I was about to get out of bed to call room service when I heard her whine. The sound cut me to the core with its inherent need and longing. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Her eyes devastated me with the profound sense of loss they held and I was undone. Without thinking, I gently lay her back on the bed and ease her suffering as I made love to her. Each gasp, moan and whimper of pleasure that escaped her drove the darkness that threatened to consume her further away until it was nothing but an indistinct haze on the horizon.

As she came down from the high of her climax, I looked at the clock. I had to fight to keep the smile of smug satisfaction from surfacing as I realized it had only taken a half hour to distract my lover. Bella gave me a quick kiss then rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. I ordered room service then took a shower of my own when she sauntered out of the bathroom to get dressed. The food had arrived just before I finished so she was eating when I started to get dressed.

There was a knock on the door soon after I was presentable. Bella got up and opened it then ushered Kitty and Ben into the room. I couldn't figure out why my mate tensed up until the blonde werewolf and I stared at each other in shock. The other woman was the spitting image of me from my human life. Ben was just as shocked and looked too funny as his head bounced back and forth between us.

Kitty and I were the first to recover and smirked at each other as we realized exactly why Bella had never balked about sleeping with the Alpha pair. The two of us glared playfully at my mate while she turned fire engine red. It finally clicked for Ben too and the werewolf lawyer started to laugh. Everything went back to normal and Ben drifted to the table with Bella to go over the paperwork in the file. Kitty and I sat down in a couple of chairs and started to get to know one another.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, don't you dare thing your getting out of giving me a wedding just because you got these papers," Bella commented in mock anger as she held up the papers for me to see.

BPOV

Rose and I said goodbye to Kitty and Ben then made our way to the meeting at Family Services office. My mate squeezed by hand in reassurance but I knew I could handle it. When I woke up this morning and Rose had told me where we were, I felt the breakdown starting. I needed a distraction and sex was the obvious choice. The blonde Goddess was able to ignore my more blatant attempts at persuasion so I had to get under handed. I tapped into my wolf and used her to get the point across.

Werewolves "speak" several languages, sometimes simultaneously. The first year a new wolf spends with their pack, a Cub learns to understand them. There is body language, which includes the eyes, the language of touch and finally the language of sound. Sound is the most difficult for a Cub to come to terms with. Much like the Eskimos and their fifty words for snow, the various growls, howls, whines and other noises meant different things. Poor Rose hadn't know what hit her. Being my mate, as well as a supernatural, she had an instinctive understanding Sound without realizing it.

On an intellectual level, she understood I needed the distraction but rationalized it away because of a limited schedule. When I added Wolf Sound and Body languages, she couldn't deny me what I needed. With my emotions in check, I began to prepare myself for the rest of the day. At least until Kitty and Ben had showed up, talk about awkward. Kitty and I had bonded over other things early in our friendship, but it was her striking resemblance to my secret love that made me more than willing the few times we slept together before I became a werewolf. The whole Alpha prerogative and Ben just added more spice later on.

It started raining before I parked the new, Midnight Blue, H3 at the curb. We were luck and I'd found a spot right outside the doors to the building. The two of us walked hand in hand to the elevators, the Family Services office was on the fifth floor. While we waited for the elevator to arrive, I thought about how happy I was that Rosalie and found me. I loved her with all my heart and soul. I kissed her cheek then stepped into the car when the doors opened. She looked at me and smiled as she read the emotion in my eyes.

We were met by an elderly Hispanic woman who led us to a room in the back corner of the office. The Social Worker examined all the paperwork from the file we'd brought with us, and then handed us a file of her own. Rosalie and I read through all the papers then signed wherever indicated. Two hours later, a couple more people entered. One held a box with my parents' personal affects; the other had a diaper bag over their shoulder and the most precious Angel I'd ever seen. I shot a glance at my mate and she held the same adoring expression in her eyes.

Everyone left the room so that Rose and I could spend time with our son, Joshua Phillip Hale. He had striking blue eyes and wisps of brown hair like mine stuck out from under his beanie. The two of us had taken turns holding him and memorizing every little perfect detail. We stayed in that room, bonding with our baby long enough for Rose to feed him a bottle and me to change him. Rose had taken at least fifty pictures with her cell phone and sent them to our large family.

****

Since we had the baby to consider, we drove at regular highway speed. I stopped in St. Louis so we could get a room for the night. Rose ordered room service then fed Josh while we waited for my food to arrive. Without warning the meltdown that had been hovering struck. I fell to the floor sobbing as my mind tried to deal with the chaos of mating, losing my parents, the responsibility of raising a child and everything else. My poor mate was forced to comfort Josh as well as me while I rode out the emotional tsunami. It had taken twelve hours for me to cry myself out. I was still emotionally raw, but I knew everything was going to be okay.

The road trip took longer than we expected, especially the drive through Kansas. The normally nine-hour drive down I-70 had take fourteen because of the frequent stops to feed and change Josh. Rose had started to get bitchy about the drive time until she saw the sign that said Entering Colorado. Both of us were excited to start our new lives together and wondered what the future might hold for our little family.

**AN: I know a lot of your were probably expecting a baby girl and I almost gave you one. After a quick skimming of previous chapters I didn't see any references to a specific gender so I made the choice to give them a little boy. There was a better chance for comedic moments with a son latter on.**


	6. Chapter 6

"…**., You're on the Air."**

_Disclaimer: Carrie Vaughn and SM own Kitty Norville and Twilight respectively. I'm just mashing them together._

Ch. 6: Territory

BPOV

During the final hour of our drive home, I was on autopilot behind the wheel. Rose was in the backseat watching Josh sleep but kept one hand lightly on my shoulder as show of love and comfort. Wolves were very social creatures and there supernatural counterparts were no different. I once heard Rick, the Vampire Master of Denver, say that werewolves were too touchy-feely and he was right. One of the major changes to my life since mating was how much I craved Rosalie's touch. If I went too long without it, and I wasn't distracted by something, I felt such a profound sense of loss.

When I parked the car, I hadn't realized I gone straight to my condominium instead of the new house Esme decorated for us. Rosalie gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged then held the door to the building open for my love and the precious bundle she carried. We walked in companionable silence to the elevator. Once inside the car, I inserted a key then twisted it clockwise while I pressed the button for the second to the top floor. I continued to ignore my mate's quizzical expression until the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

Rose's eyes widened in surprise as she discovered that my condo took up the entire floor. I gently urged her to step out of the elevator then guided her to the living room. While she admired the interior design, I removed Joshua from his carrier and played with him. He started to fuss, so I grabbed a bottle of formula and headed for the kitchen.

"Sweetie, this place is amazing," she said with admiration.

"Thanks, I admit that I stole the idea for the glass walls on the east and west sides from Esme, but I used mirrored bullet-proof glass instead of the regular kind," I responded modestly.

"You did this…wait, did you say mirrored bullet-proof glass," Rose commented somewhat incredulously.

"Yep," I answered while popping the P, "it seemed like a good idea seeing as I'm a werewolf and all."

"Very practical," she said drily then kissed me on the cheek and went to retrieve our bags from the Vee while I fed our son.

"Why don't you live on the top floor," she asked after everything was brought from the car, the baby was asleep and we were snuggled up in bed.

"Because Ben and Kitty own that condo/floor," I answered sleepily.

Rosalie gently massaged my scalp as I drifted off to sleep. The smell of baby powder and the feel of something small wiggle next to me woke me up in the morning. I gradually opened my eyes to the most beautiful set of baby blue ones that stared back at me from their tiny face. Joshua cooed at me while he smiled.

"Let's go find Mommy," I cooed back then scooped him up in my arms and carried him toward the smell of cooking food in the kitchen.

The Goddess that was my lover had set a plate loaded with ham, eggs and hash browns on the large island in the middle of the kitchen that doubled as a breakfast bar. Rose had taken the baby from me to feed while I inhaled the delicious food she'd made for me. It had always surprised me that the most of the vampires I knew were excellent chefs, since they don't eat food.

"I told the family that we'd meet them in a couple of hours at the new house," she said and noticed that my mood had turned sour when she finished.

"Baby, what's wrong," Rose asked her voice thick with worry.

I took a deep breath then tried to organize my thoughts. After a few minutes, I just decided to blurt it all out and hoped she wouldn't be hurt.

"I thought that I'd cried it all out but it's still too much. You're my mate and I love you with all my heart and soul, but it all happened so fast. Now we have a kid to raise as well and you want to rip me from my territory and leave it undefended to stake out a new one in the 'burbs; we're not even married yet, for Christ's sake. I understand that we needed all those legal papers to show to the State of Florida but not once on the drive back did you bring up getting married. I don't even have a ring so those papers are nothing more that a Lease with an Option to Buy, and you haven't taken the Option…," I rambled but was interrupted when Rose's cool lips pressed into mine.

"Shhhh, everything will be fine. I'm sorry I haven't brought up having an actual marriage ceremony. I was just so focused on being there for you and Joshua that it slipped my mind because to me we're already married. However, I think you're right; a ceremony will make all of this seem real. We'll talk to Alice later and let her make the arrangements and maybe see if Carlisle would officiate," she soothed after she'd broken the kiss.

I nodded then leaned into her shoulder and inhaled her scent in an effort to calm myself down. Her free hand rubbed small circles on my back, which helped as well.

"As far as the territory thing goes, it's just a condo and the new house will become our territory after we settle in," she continued.

"Its not just the condo, I own the building along with the one next door and the one across the street, as well as a brownstone in Alexandria for when I visit Washington. I planned on renovating those into condos as well and already have a waiting list for when their finished," I explained.

"You own the buildings," Rosalie practically screeched in disbelief.

"When Kitty and Ben purchased New Moon, I realized that the radio show might come to an end someday and I wanted something to fall back on. Ben convinced me that real estate was a good investment then helped me buy this building. After I finished renovating this floor and theirs, we're the only ones that own our condos; I used the income generated from the leases to start flipping houses. After that, I got my real estate license and was going to start taking some design classes through the CU online but got caught up in planning the Seattle remote and the Anniversary show," I continued almost sheepishly.

"It's a good thing I started planning for the future, too. Four months ago, I donated a blood sample to the Center for the Study of Paranormal Biology. Dr. Elizabeth Shoemaker, the current Director, called me and said the test they ran on my sample showed that I was one of those lycanthropes that were virtually immortal. I guess it changed my perspective on things," I finished.

"I get to keep you forever," my mate whispered questioningly.

I nodded then pulled her into a hug. Josh wiggled in her arms; it was his way of telling us he wanted in on the affection. The two of us laughed then kissed his cheeks. Our moment was interrupted when the phone rang; I checked the caller ID and saw that it was the lobby phone downstairs. Since nobody knew we were back yet, I picked up the receiver hesitantly.

"It's me; I had a vision of your breakdown so I brought the family to see you. We have a lot of planning to do for your wedding. Besides, the two of you can't keep hogging the baby," Alice's silver-belled voice chirped on the other end.

I groaned when I hung up then went down to get the others. The rest of the day was enjoying some quality time with our family. Rose and Alice worked on all the wedding plans, Carlisle had already agreed to conduct the service. Meanwhile, Esme and I discussed my plans for the future and decided to open a Real Estate/Interior Design firm. As the family played and bonded with Joshua, my emotions finally settled. It seemed like the immediate future was now set in stone.

TPOV

That whore was only pretending to be with Rose to steal my Eddie. She was about to be taught that you don't fuck with me.


	7. Chapter 7

"…**., You're on the Air."**

_Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight and Carrie Vaughn owns everything Kitty Norville._

Ch. 7: Family Drama

BPOV

In the two weeks my family and had been back in Denver were nothing but chaos. Alice and Rosalie were constantly asking my opinion about this or that for our wedding, not to mention being forced into my dress for countless fittings. At the same time, Kitty and I were hip deep in arranging for guests and doing promos for the upcoming Anniversary Show. What little free time I had left was split between going over ideas with Esme for our business and trying to be a good, attentive, mother for Joshua.

Joshua, my little unexpected Angel. He was such a mama's boy; if he wasn't with Rose then he was curled up in my arms. The few moments that I got to spend alone with him and my love, unfortunately, were not able to ease my stress.

The entire family had pitched in to help with Josh while we threw ourselves into our respective tasks, even the Pack. The Pack had accepted Rosalie and Cullen's without any complaints. In fact, Rose, Carlisle and Esme were going to join us for our hunt on the next full moon. However, the biggest surprise for me was Edward. My ex had become a true friend and brother. He was the only one that had the balls to stand up to Alice and Kitty whenever he put his foot down and told them Rose and I needed either family time or alone time; much to his mate's displeasure.

***

I inhaled deeply to calm myself then looked into the full-length mirror. My wedding dress looked like something out of the 1930's. The type of thing that a movie starlet would wear. Shortly, I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan-Hale and my body buzzed with nervous excitement.

There was a knock on the door and Kitty's parents came into the room. Because they viewed me as a daughter, and the felt cheated because Kitty and Ben eloped, Gail and John were both walking me down the isle. When we made it to the alter, they placed my hand in Rose's then went to their seats. My Goddess looked stunning in a dress that was a negative image of my own. Hers was black where mine was white.

The wedding itself was an intimate affair, just members of our extended family. Carlisle led us through the Anglican service but it passed by in a haze. My eyes, as well as my thoughts, were focused on Rosalie. I barely remembered saying "I do," and exchanging rings. The kiss, however, was burned into my memory. It was loving, passionate and possessive all at the same time. I thought there was nothing that could ruin this perfect moment.

The arrival of Det. Jessi Hardin and her team, along with four other people in rather official looking windbreakers proved me wrong.

TPOV

This whole wedding was a sham, an elaborate trap to steal my Eddie away from me. Everybody else, even Amber, were fooled but I wasn't. The manipulative cow was just toying with pathetic, whiny, Rosalie. I bet she had her parents offed so their baby could be used as a pawn in her game. All Eddie does anymore is play with little Happy Meal. That's what he was doing right now, keeping the tiny blood sack entertained while everyone else watched the farce unfold.

I've kept my thoughts hidden from Eddie and found a way around the pesky pixie's visions. _Joshua_ was hungry and started to fuss so I used that as my excuse to get inside. While the bottle of noxious liquid warmed in the microwave, I put my plan into action. I hung up the phone just before the timer dinged then took the bottle outside for the brat to suck on.

I stifled my giggle of glee when the Police and Child Protective Services showed up to arrest that skank, Bella, and take away perpetual drool machine. Her sobs of distress while the cops read her Miranda was music to my ears.

RPOV

What had been a perfect night was ruined as I watched my bride led away in handcuffs and our son being taken my social workers. When the rest of the family roared in protest, Det. Hardin explained that there had been an anonymous tip that Bella had been involved in her parent's death. Everyone could tell that she was just as upset as the rest of us and didn't believe the allegation either. She was just doing her job, as much as that thought sucked.

Instead of allowing the situation to devolve into hysterics, the family did as it had always done and rose to the challenge. Ben and I headed down to the police station to help Bells. Carlisle was on the phone arranging for bail, if needed. Kitty headed out to meet Rick to see what information he could find. Esme and Gail kept the rest of the family and Pack calm. As we passed Tiffany, I noticed the little smirk she wore. It was almost as if she were pleased with what happened.

Four hours later, Bella was released because the authorities in Florida confirmed that Renee and Phil were killed by a drunk driver. Jessi, her former part-time lover, let us listen to the recording of the tip call. By the time it was finished my wife and I were seeing red. That whore, Tiffany, was behind everything.

We told Det. Hardin as soon as we heard the voice. The detective had hated causing her friend such emotional pain and ended up ignoring what we told her. She knew that Tiffany would be a pile of ash before anyone could arrest her.

Ben guided us over to the Social Services building but our luck ran out there. In addition to her false accusation, my brother's whore of a mate told CPS about mine and Bella's supernatural nature. The State decided that because of that, on top of the lesbian thing, made us unfit parents. Joshua was being placed in foster care until a more suitable home was found.

Before we left building, Ben had called J. Jenks and told him everything. The family's lawyer was booking the next flight out of Seattle. The drive back to the house in Aurora was quiet. Bella and I were emotionally drained and distraught over loosing our little one. The rest of the family were piled into the family room of the Cullen house when we returned.

After they learn the truth, all hell broke loose. Tiffany tried to hide behind Edward but was shocked when he shoved her away then stood with the rest of the family. What surprised everyone was when Amber attacked the backstabbing slut before anybody could do anything. Within minutes, the traitor was nothing but a pile of ash in the backyard and Amber was looking contrite before us.

"I'm so sorry. That cunt may've been my sister, but she'd only brought trouble to us. When we found you guys, I was happy and thought she'd grow up. If you want me to leave because of what she did, I'll understand," Amber apologized.

Esme and Gail, being the caring mother's that they were, eased her fears and told her that she was still family and that nobody blamed her for what Tiffany had done. It had taken a few more hours of convincing but she finally realized we all wanted her to stay. It was pushing midnight when Bella and I decided to head back to the condo. Jenks was arriving in the morning and we wanted to be near the courthouse when he filed his motions.

The two of us were wrapped up in our own thoughts and hadn't paid attention to our senses. I maneuvered us to the bedroom so that at least my wife could get some sleep. We shared a kiss and I flicked on the light.

"Yum, another playmate," a seductive voice purred.

Bella stiffened in my arms while I glared in the direction of the voice. A beautiful vampire with shoulder length dark hair and an athletic build was sprawled naked across our bed. Her gaze held a lustful hunger as it danced between me and my mate. I growled as the Succubus licked her lips wantonly.

"Rose, this is Emma. Emma, this is my wife and mate, Rosalie," Bella introduced, her voice filled with embarrassment as she gestured between me and the vampire that was still lounging on our bed.

Then naked vamp's eyes widened in shock then she leapt off the bed and dressed at vampire speed while my arms pulled Bella into my side possessively. I realized when Emma's eyes drifted down to the scar on my wife's hand that she was the one Bella had done Blood Play with. Emma fled into the living room with Bella and I right behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

"…**., You're on the Air."**

_Disclaimer: You already know I'm playing with other people's toys._

Ch. 8: The Power of the Press

BPOV

Three days ago, I married my beautiful Goddess, Rosalie, then was arrested and had CPS take my child. Despite being released by the Police when the charges against me proved false, the fucking State refused to give our son back. Two day ago, J. Jenks and Ben O'Farrell filed enough motions to choke both the Family and Criminal courts. Still the State of Colorado refused to give Joshua back. Now, I was going to take matters into my own hands.

It was Friday and we were minutes away from the big Anniversary show. After months of careful planning I changed everything at the eleventh hour. Kitty knew what I was about to do and supported me one hundred percent. I almost felt sorry for Matt and Ozzie because they had no clue about the shit storm I was about to unleash. I alerted Matt that our original first phone guest had cancelled and I arranged for a mystery one to replace them. After he assured me they were already on the line, Kitty and I took our places and Matt did the countdown.

"Good evening, it's Friday night and you're listening to The Midnight Hour. I'm Kitty Norville, Voice of the Night, and with me as always is my partner-in-crime, Izzy the Moon Child. As you all know, tonight is our much anticipated Anniversary show and have we got a surprise for you. Take it away, Iz," Kitty drawled into her microphone. The air in the studio crackled with excited energy.

"Well for those of you that had the chance to see me in person in Seattle, thanks for coming out and I hope you weren't disappointed. I wondered how we might be able to top it neither of us could figure out how, so I guess our listeners will have to settle for me being a werewolf. You heard correctly, during that time of the month I sprout fur, bark at the moon and in general am a real bitch," I purred in my honey and sex voice.

"Not only am I blessed with lycanthropy but I'm happily married to Rosalie Hale, the vampire sister of my ex, "Tony." A few weeks ago I learned that my parents had died in a drunk driving accident and I was named the guarding of their newborn child. Wifey and I flew out to Florida and came back with our son, Joshua, whom we adopted. Everything was going great until some jealous cow slandered me. CPS then took my baby boy away. The State now refuses to give him back saying that being supernatural beings, Rose and I are unfit parents. Being a couple of confirmed dykes was just icing on the cake for them.

"What do you think listeners? Do supernaturals like myself and most of you make bad parents? Our first guest joining us from her office in the Nation's Capitol, is Dr. Elizabeth Shoemaker. Being a frequent guest on our show, everyone will remember that Dr. Shoemaker is the Director of the Center of the Study of Supernatural Biology. Doctor, what is your opinion on this issue," I continued then let the doctor have her say.

Throughout the duration of the show, the phone lines went non-stop and the KNOB website crashed four times from all the fans crowding the chat room. I thought Matt and Ozzie would've been pissed but they just went with it. At one point I noticed Ozzie's eye glaze over and knew he was about the ratings.

Everybody and their mother had an opinion, whether they were a supernatural or a normal human. The fans were very supportive. By the time we signed off, every news agency was all over the story. The biggest surprise of the night was when Allette, the Mistress of Washington, D.C. had called in to tell how she had been looking after her descendants ever since she became a vampire. Of course, she only used her first initial on the air and never mentioned the whole Mistress thing.

The kindly vampire had taken in Kitty when the werewolf was called to testify before the Senate. Emma, Allette's many times great-granddaughter, had been turned into a vampire when the Mistress' long time companion betrayed her and Kitty. Not that the bastard lived long afterwards. Before I had bought my brownstone, Allette would put me up whenever I was in town.

Speaking of Emma, after a very awkward conversation when she showed up at my place unexpectedly, my former lover and my wife had become good friends. However, at Rose's suggestion she was staying at the Cullen house for the duration of her stay in Denver. If what we'd seen the other night was any indication, Emma and Edward had really hit it off.

Kitty and I grabbed our purses then headed out of the station to meet the family at New Moon. Well, the Pack and vampire members of the family. The trip to the restaurant was pretty quiet as the two of us decompressed from the show. It looked like every supernatural in the city was packing the place by the time we arrived. I was crying from all the words of comfort and support they offered as I passed. Rose looked as though she would've been doing the same if she could. My wife pulled me into a loving embrace then wiped the tears from my cheeks as she kissed me.

Rose and I stayed for about a half hour then went back to the condo because I was wiped out. It was noon when I finally woke up but it wasn't the sun that abruptly pulled me from sleep, it was my mate's squeal of joy. I stumbled out of bed and made my way into the kitchen to get some coffee. An all too familiar tiny giggle had me flying into the over sized family room without my caffeine.

Joshua was being bounced in my wife's arms, a look of pure adoration on her face. I let out my own overjoyed cry and ran to my family. For a couple of hours we just huddled together without really speaking, just enjoying being reunited with our little one. It was his cries of hunger that brought us out of our little bubble.

"How," I started to ask as my brain caught up with reality.

"Apparently, the switchboard at the Governor's mansion was blown up with all the calls your show generated. The public pressure was enough to make the bastard fear for his re-election hopes, so he ordered CPS to bring Josh home," Rose interrupted and explained.

The social worker had dropped him off just before I woke up. As much as I wanted to be selfish and spend the rest of the day alone with my wife and child, the rest of our clan needed to know that Baby Boy was home. After we finished feeding Josh, Rosalie went to change him while I took a shower and got ready. Once I was ready, we were off to Aurora.

Our annoying, know-it-all, psychic sister had the Cullen place decked out for a party, complete with Welcome Home Joshie banner by the time we pulled up.


	9. Chapter 9

"…**., You're on the Air."**

_Disclaimer: You already know it by heart from earlier chapters._

Ch. 9: Unexpected Consequences

RPOV

I was sitting in our normal booth in New Moon feeding Josh while we waited for my honey to join us. Bella had to gotten roped into speaking at some rally for the League of Supernatural Voters and was going to meet us here afterwards. I had taken the liberty of ordering her a rare steak and fries. It had been an interesting summer due to all the political fallout from CPS taking Joshua away from us.

After the Anniversary show, not only had the Governor's switchboard been blown up with calls but the Congressional switchboard in Washington had as well. The Republican and Democratic National Committees reported the loss of large campaign contributions from several anonymous sources. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that those sources were from citizens of a supernatural nature. Senators and Congresspersons that had been up for re-election scrambled to gain access to those lost funds.

Several supernatural rights organizations had sprung up across the country as America's newest recognized minority group flexed its political muscle. The League of Supernatural Voters was slowly overshadowing the others and was well on its way to becoming a true powerhouse. Unfortunately, Bella and I had become the poster children for the Supernatural American Family. Every candidate and their mother wanted our endorsement because they felt that whomever we supported, the rest of our community would follow suit.

There were still two weeks until the election and we had scheduled appearances at three more functions. The two of us were going to each of the Senatorial candidates' mixers for potential donors, and then Bella was hosting a debate between them for the LSV. Thankfully, the mixers were this weekend and the debate was on next Wednesday. In the mean time, we were going to enjoy some family time and pray things would get back to normal after Election Day.

My wife slipped into the booth while I was wiping off Baby Boy's face. It seemed as though he wasn't a fan of mashed peas and they were everywhere; I don't even know how Josh managed to get them in his hair. Bella giggled then shook her head.

"As stubborn as he is, it's obvious he's your son," I huffed in mock annoyance.

"He just has good taste. Besides, we're both too cute to be stubborn," Bella replied innocently while batting her eyes.

Becky, the waitress that placed the plate of food in front of my wife, snorted. She was currently dating one of the newer wolves in the Pack, so she had witnessed Bella's stubborn streak. I mouthed, thank you, and the three of us started laughing. The human went off to help another table of customers then my mate inhaled her lunch. As soon as she was finished, we were taking our son to the zoo then having a quiet night at home.

VPOV

I watched as Bella and Rosalie left New Moon with their human son. Because the restaurant was neutral ground, it was permeated with the scents of lycanthropes, shapeshifters and vampires so they had been unable to notice my scent as I sat in a booth on the other side of the room. However, I was able to hear their plans for the night. All too soon, I'll get the confrontation with the brunette werewolf that I've wanted for some time. Tonight, I'll let them enjoy themselves.

BPOV

Last night had been perfect. Well maybe not one hundred percent perfect but close enough. After Rose put Josh in his crib for the night, we sat curled up by the fireplace. I sipped on a glass of red wine while she sipped on one full of deer blood. We just talked, about everything and nothing, until I need to get some sleep. It had been ages since we'd been able to do that.

****

I sat at my desk in my office doing some research for this weeks show, the two mixers and the debate had taken up most of my time and I was behind. Rosalie was busy doing upgrades on the Vee so Joshua was in his baby papasan chair gurgling as he happily sucked on his little fist. He was teething and it was the first he hadn't been completely miserable in the past two days. Part of my mind thought about the election tomorrow while the rest of it scrambled to find interesting topics and guests for Friday's show.

Kitty popped her head in and told me to take a break. I put Josh in his stroller then we followed her to the diner across the street from the radio station. Over lunch, Kitty offered up the suggestion to wait until Wednesday before we did anything about the show. It wasn't going to be the first time we waited until the last minute to pull something together, but this time it was different. No matter what, after the election things were going to change.

For the first time, the supernatural community had come together and the politicos had taken notice. The die had been cast and tomorrow would decide if we, as a country, moved forward to protect the rights of our kind or slip into the insanity of a new Inquisition. Unfortunately, I hadn't been impressed with the local candidates from my area. While they kissed my hand and shook my baby, neither of them seemed to care about issues that were relevant to me. That was made abundantly clear during the debate and supernaturals all over Colorado realized that no matter what choice they made, they were screwed.

When lunch was over, Kitty was off to a doctor's appointment for Gail and I went back to the station to interview a new assistant. My old one had given her two weeks notice a month ago but I'd been too busy to look for another. As a result, Kitty's assistant, Jennifer, was being swamped with a double workload. The Alpha had finally put her foot down and told me I needed to find a new assistant by the end of the week.

Most of the applicants proved to be Sorority girls that were only looking for the status of working for a "Celebrity" and had no clue how to do the job. There were even a couple of lycanthropes that actually thought that was enough to land them the position. While that was a perk, they just didn't have the experience. After the last girl left, I needed to change Baby Boy.

Somebody came in as I was putting the baby's jeans back on and sat down in the chair across from my desk. From the scent, I knew it was a vampire. With Josh nestled in my arms, I inhaled deeply then spun to face the latest candidate only to come face to face with my past. Victoria just smirked at me and placed a folder with a resume on my desk. I sat down then opened it.

"I took your advice and went to Alaska after I called in to the show that night. The Denali's helped me re-adjust to the whole vegetarian diet. Whether or not I get the job, I just wanted to say thank you. You've been an inspiration," she said sincerely before I even had a chance to look at her resume.

Three things happened simultaneously. I noticed she was over qualified for the job. Joshua shifted in my arms and looked Victoria in the eyes, and then I had no choice but to offer her the position. In that brief instant their gazes connected, Victoria's expression changed into one of completeness. It was the look somebody had when they found their Soul Mate. When the still dazed red-head lifted her arms, I reluctantly placed my son in them. _Rosie's going to be pissed, _I thought and dreaded what she might do to our former enemy.

It turned out that my fears were baseless. Rosalie and the rest of the family had been pissed at first but as soon as they heard Victoria's story, they welcomed her into our ever expanding family. If I were to stop and think about it, the whole thing would've been too surreal to believe.

Vic, Kitty and I were still hip deep in preparations when the polls closed. We'd already scheduled the leaders of a few Supernatural Rights groups but had a long way left to go when we called it a night. It was ten o'clock and I was halfway home to our new house in Aurora when my cell phone went off. I pressed the button on my blue tooth earpiece without checking the caller id.

"Bells, this is Rick. I need you to come by Obsidian right away. It's important," the master vampire stated then ended the call before I had a chance to say anything.

I sighed then turned in the direction of Obsidian and wondered why he called me instead of Kitty. I called Rose and told her I was going to be late. Forty minutes later, I was being ushered into Rick's office. Kitty and Ben were sitting on a leather couch off to the side while the vampire was at his desk talking with the Governor and two other humans. As soon as they all noticed me, everyone stood up.

"Bella, you know Governor Stiles. These other gentlemen are Tim Wright and Roger Marks, the state leaders of the Republican and Democratic Committees. They would like to talk with you about an interesting development," Rick explained.

"What development," I asked nervously as glanced to my Alpha's for some clue as to what was going on.

"Ms. Swan, it appears that our constituents elected you, by a landslide, through the write-in ballot. We need to know if you will accept the position, and for which party if you do," Stiles commented gravely.

I was stunned and it had taken several minutes to recover. Kitty, Ben and Rick took themselves out the situation when I asked for advice by saying the choice was all mine. The problem was it wasn't just my decision to make. I excused myself then went outside to get some air. Hesitantly, I called the only other person who had a say in the matter.

"Rose…"


	10. Epilogue

"…**., You're on the Air."**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Kitty Norville._

Epilogue: New Adventure

RPOV

No just our family, but the entire nation had been shocked when Bella won Senatorial seat. After she found out, she called me and we discussed the pros and cons at length. In the end, we decided that accepting was the right thing to do because then our community would have one voice on how to shape policy. The next big shocker was the party she chose. Bella joked about being the first Lesbian Werewolf Republican on her farewell show that Friday.

Victoria proved herself to be an invaluable assistant by taking charge of the transition. She was methodical and well organized, her love for Joshua and gratitude towards my wife were a plus.

Carlisle and Esme were already in D.C. putting the finishing touches on our new home. Emmett and Amber were going to stay in Denver. Edward had gone to Dartmouth; Emma was transferred there to be with him. We'd already said our goodbyes to the Pack and now we were at the Norville's so our human family could give us a send off. Victoria reminded us that we needed to leave for the airport then took Josh out to the car. Alice and Jasper followed her. The wife and I kissed and hugged everyone and joined them amid a lot of tears.

Our flight was a private charter, and as we awaited take off I felt Bella's tension. Jazz sent her some calming waves and she relaxed into my side. We all understood that the wolf in her was freaking out about going into new territory and were willing to help her in any way she needed.

An hour into the flight, Bella's mood changed. Excitement danced in her eyes as she started to look forward to this new adventure. No matter what it threw at us, we would face it as a family.

**AN: Thanks for reading. As I said in a different Author's Note, I'm already thinking about a sequel. The tentative title is Red, White and Wolf.**


End file.
